


Late Night Train Rides

by phangelica



Series: spooky week bingo fics [5]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2010 but like may so before they moved to manchester hehe, At least I tried, M/M, Sleepy Sex, i was imagining them in amazingdan when I wrote this, yeah this is smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 01:20:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21235772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phangelica/pseuds/phangelica
Summary: Phil gets in late from Manchester and Dan has missed him.bingo square: sleepy sex





	Late Night Train Rides

**Author's Note:**

> Day 5! I know you all thought I forgot smh! This is the first time I write smut so please be gentle. I also wrote this kind of quickly so sorry if it seems messy. Hope you enjoy!

Dan and Phil are honestly getting ridiculous with the lengths they’ll go to see each other. Dan thinks his parents must know something is up by now by how often he goes to Phil’s or Phil comes round here. They try to coordinate it so that Dan’s parents aren’t home when Phil visits but sometimes it’s unavoidable. And Dan would rather see Phil while his parents are home than not see Phil at all. 

The longest amount of time they’ve gone without seeing each other was three weeks when Dan went to India and he will not be having a repeat of that. It literally felt like a part of him was missing when all he had to contact Phil was a shitty wifi connection in a hotel room with his brother sleeping in the next bed. Since he’s gotten back they haven’t gone more than two weeks without seeing each other. 

And that’s how Dan ended up here. Anxiously awaiting Phil’s arrival at the train station at half past two in the morning. These were the cheapest and earliest tickets Phil could find and Dan would be lying if he said his heart didn’t warm at the thought of Phil trying to get as much time as physically possible with him.

It had been a long day for Phil, however. His parents seemed upset at him for always being distracted with Dan so when they found out he had gotten such a late train, they made him get up at six in the morning to help his dad run errands around the house. Dan had been outraged on behalf of Phil. He was a grown man and can do whatever the bloody hell he wanted. He shouldn’t have to do chores to be able to go see his boyfriend. Phil was more relaxed about it. He appreciated Dan’s concern but honestly, his parents were paying for the tickets so the better behaved he was, the more often he can ask for the money. 

But now Phil had texted Dan no less than six times today that he was tired, with the texts getting more and more desperate the closer he got to Wokingham. Dan felt like a dick but he was kind of annoyed. Obviously, when he’s apart from Phil he misses his general presence and his warmth and cuddles but there was also an important aspect to their relationship that was also missing. Sex.

Dan didn’t know he could be so obsessed with one thing. He didn’t think about it _all_ the time. Just most of the time. The sex he and Phil had made every other time he had sex seem pathetic in comparison. And that’s why he needed Phil to be awake when he got here. It was selfish but Dan wasn’t going to compromise on the amount of times he and Phil got to have sex, especially with his parents home. They had already let him know they had gone to bed so they needed to take the opportunities where they could.

Dan forgot about his annoyance as the train pulled into the station and he waited for Phil to clamber out of it. Even though they had been together for almost seven months now, Dan still got a little nervous when they saw each other again after being apart. It was like sense memory from the nerves he had on the day they first saw each other in real life. 

Before he knew it, Phil was right in front of him with sleepy eyes and a wide grin. It felt like there could not be a more perfect human in the world right now. They embraced each other in the middle of the station, as was their tradition. Dan then grabbed Phil’s bags and they got on the bus to head back to Dan’s house. 

The bus was a failure in terms of Phil staying awake. They had shut the lights off so people could sleep and it was completely silent so Dan couldn’t distract Phil with jokes or stories. Therefore, as soon as they sat down on the bus, Phil put his head on Dan’s shoulder and immediately fell asleep. 

Dan thought this could maybe be a good thing. If Phil sleeps now, maybe he’ll be awake later and Dan can get his fun in. But his dreams were shattered when he woke Phil up, disoriented and even more exhausted than he had been before.

They walked quietly into the house and into Dan’s room where an air mattress was set up in the middle of it where Phil was sleeping, according to his parents. As soon as Dan shut the door and turned on the light, Phil immediately flopped on to Dan’s bed and groaned. 

“Shhhh! Control yourself, we haven’t even gotten to the fun bit.” Dan sat down on the edge of the bed and rubbed Phil’s back. Phil rolled over to look into Dan’s eyes and Dan couldn’t help the magnetism that brought their lips together. It hurt Dan’s heart to think this was the first time they kiss since being together again but the anxiety he would have in public wasn’t worth it.

Dan attempted to put some heat in the kiss but could clearly feel that Phil was not feeling it. He just kept his lips there, pliable and kissing back but not reciprocating in the way Dan really wanted him to.

“Phiiiiiiil, don’t pass out on me. I’ve missed you so much. Haven’t you missed me?” Dan wasn’t above pouting and using his puppy dog eyes on Phil. He rubbed his hand up and down Phil’s arm trying to see if maybe more touching did the trick. If Dan knew Phil (which he liked to think he did), _something_ will do the trick.

“Dan, please. Of course I missed you. So much all the time.” Phil grabbed Dan’s face and kissed with the depth that Dan had been missing in their session from before. Dan made a small noise of protest and tried to chase his lips when Phil backed away, “But I also really miss sleep right now.”

“Okay,” Dan knew he was being overly sensitive but the idea that Phil didn’t want him hurt him somewhere deep inside. “I’m gonna get ready for bed then,” Dan quickly got up and went to the bathroom.

While in the bathroom, he tried to get a handle on himself. He didn’t want his first night with Phil to be filled with sadness. He should just be happy Phil was there. Besides, the sex would probably be bad if Phil was trying to not to pass out during it. 

After a couple deep breaths, he was able to re-enter the room. The bed on the ground seemed to have been messed up as if someone had gotten in. Phil covering their bases. Phil was already snuggled up in Dan’s sheets, with his eyes closed.

He grinned at him when he opened his eyes to see him. “Finally. Get in bed.” Dan pushed past his feelings jumped into bed and cuddled up to Phil. A very naked Phil.

“Phil, if you’re too tired it’s okay, I didn’t mean to pressure you,” Dan was trying to be a good guy here but he couldn’t help himself from running his hands down his back and groping his perfect ass. He’s just too obsessed. 

Phil just scoffed at him, “Come on. You just have to do all the work this time.” Phil suddenly had more energy than he had all night and practically attacked Dan’s mouth. Luckily it muffled what would have been a very loud moan from Dan’s end as Phil pressed his body against his under the sheets. Phil trailed the kisses away from his mouth leaving sloppy ones on his jaw until he reached his ear and whispered, “Take off your clothes,”

Dan didn’t need to be asked twice. Before Dan knew it, they were both naked and Dan couldn’t stop kissing Phil to watch himself finger him open. Kissing Phil when he was like this was so perfect.

“I’m ready, Dan.” Phil mumbled against his mouth. Dan frantically positioned himself. Before he pushed in though, he hesitated and took a couple deep breaths to try to control himself. He didn’t want to accidentally hurt Phil in his fervor. “It’s fine, please fuck me, please,” It seems his mood had rubbed off on Phil.

But the permission allowed Dan to let go. He couldn’t fuck Phil as hard as he wanted to because of the noise issue but every thrust was delicious with Phil’s tiny whines and his beautful face right in front of him and his beautiful everything underneath him, and just- _fuck_ everything about this was beautiful, they were beautiful. 

“Phil, I’m going to come.” Dan let his thrusts get quicker as he got closer and closer and Phil pulled him in to kiss him while he came and it was just… perfect.

Dan pulled out and immediately went underneath the covers to finish Phil with his mouth. Phil ran his hands through his hair so reverently that Dan thought he felt tears in his eyes from how much he loved this man.

It didn’t take long for Phil to come and they quickly cleaned up with their discarded pajamas and snuggled up again. 

“We should probably put on pajamas. Just in case,” While Phil was here, he was always so nervous of getting Dan caught but Dan couldn’t care. He was still riding the train of endorphins that being so close to Phil gave him.

“Mm, don’t care right now. We know they won’t walk in. Let’s just sleep like this.” Dan was slurring his words from exhaustion now but it’s okay. Phil just giggled in his ear and snuggled up closer. Dan felt bad when Phil started softly snoring not even a minute later. It’s fine though, Dan will let them sleep in tomorrow.


End file.
